Who's that girl?
by Wilamehna99
Summary: When the gang go on a trip to a museum, zeke meets a girl called Gabriella. All goes well until someone else develops feeling that shouldn't happen. Im rubbish at summaries, please read ps: my first fanfic so please be nice!....troyella..yay!
1. On the way

Who's that girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of High School Musical

Chapter 1:

Troy Bolton was the most popular, most handsome boy in school. He was amazing. He was dating Sharpay Evans, the school's drama queen, literally.

They walked along the noisy corridors to homeroom together, fingers intertwined and saw all their friends already sat in their places.

"Mr Bolton, Ms Evans, I would like it if you weren't late as always and didn't come in as two lovebirds," Ms Darbus, the drama teacher spoke with a twinkle in her eye as she liked Sharpay. "Today you will be having your annual outing to the museum of science and industry which will take up most of the day. I trust you all are fully prepared and have all of the necessary equipment."

Half of the class groaned while Taylor clapped her hands in excitement. "Your science teacher is sick so I will be taking you." (More groans) "As enthusiastic as you all sound please don't get too excited" She eyed the class and rolled her eyes. They were so _trying_.

"We leave promptly at 10.10am and you will not be late. This trip includes all the necessary details for your upcoming exams, if of course you would like a good mark."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Is everybody on the bus?" Ms Darbus called out above the noise, "Good. Now we can get going."

At the back of the bus was a group of people: Sharpay, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Ryan.

They were all friends and had been since second grade.

"So, who wants to play truth or dare?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, we always manage to end up arguing after we play……" Troy trailed off.

"Fine, we'll play" Everyone agreed and soon a game was up and running.

"Well since me and Chad are going out, Troy and Sharpay are going out and Jason and Kelsi are going out………that just leaves Zeke and Ryan." Taylor pointed out.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Troy asked.

"Erm, dare."

"At the museum, you have to go out with the first girl you see that is wearing a blue top" Troy put up an offer.

"Why a blue top?"

"Because Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all wearing blue and so it would match."

"Almost there now, please gather all of your belongings and get ready to go." Ms Darbus shouted from the front of the bus.

The friends all looked at each other and smiled……they all wanted to see Zeke getting to work inside the museum. It was sure to be an interesting day.


	2. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own any HSM or else, trust me, I wouldn't be here!

Chapter 2:

They jumped off the bus and made their way inside the cool, air conditioned building. Ms Darbus walked to the ticket desk. Troy looked around eagerly and spotted a young girl with dark curly hair. She wore the blue top they had been looking for.

He nudged Zeke and pointed.

"Her, off you go!"

Zeke sighed and started heading over to her but was cut off by Ms Darbus coming back over.

"Ok class, the tickets are here, don't split into groups of less than 3 people and DON'T be late. Be back at the bus by 2.30pm sharp. No bad behaviour and such." Ms Darbus caught sight of the café, "off you go class, have fun!!" She hurried them off in the right direction and headed for the café.

Meanwhile, Zeke had started walking towards the girl Troy had pointed out before. He introduced himself and explained about the school trip.

"Hi, nice to meet you Zeke, I'm Gabriella Montez and it's our teacher training day today so I'm helping my mum out…she works here…"

"Oh. Well you could come around with me and my friends for the day, we have to learn and stuff so we won't really be busy…"

Gabriella laughed.

"What school do you go to?" she asked

"East High, you?"

"West High, enemies!!"

They both laughed.

Troy was standing with Sharpay staring at them; Zeke was doing really well! But then Gabriella turned; Troy saw her face. His heart started to race and he blushed. She was beautiful. More beautiful than Sharpay, wow.

Troy cornered Zeke later, "So dude, she's hot!!"

"Yeh, and she's my GIRLFRIEND!!!!"

With those words, Troy fell silent. HE wanted to know her, HE wanted to be her boyfriend…

Zeke wandered past holding Gabriella's hand, "Oh and this is Troy Bolton, my best friend."

Zeke introduced him. Troy shook hands and couldn't help blushing when their hands touched. He felt amazing.

Sharpay strode up complaining that she was hungry, Troy was too pre-occupied in his own worries to listen though.

Too jealous………


	3. Gabriella

Disclaimer: I don't own any HSM or else, trust me, I wouldn't be here!

Chapter 3:

Lunch rolled around and everyone headed to the café, Zeke and Gabriella held hands the entire time. Troy however was silent. Sharpay noticed and questioned him about it.

"Oh no nothing, I was just thinking about some basketball thing…" Troy tried to excuse himself.

Chad gave him a questioning look, Troy returned it with a 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Ok, you have a tour around some exhibits at 1.30pm, meet in the auditorium." Ms Darbus spoke loudly above all the noise.

"Oh, I have to go, my mum said that she wants some help later on……look, erm, I'll call you tonight Zeke!" Gabriella left after kissing Zeke on the cheek.

Troy felt his hand clench into a fist.

HSMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHMH

"There will now be a 10 minute long film explaining all of the exhibits. Then I will show you around." Gabriella was doing the tour. She looked at Zeke and smiled. "If you are afraid of the dark come forward to near the exit. Thank you" A few people sniggered when she said this but were soon quiet.

The lights dimmed and Gabriella came to sit next to Zeke. Troy looked across and saw them making out. He felt himself go a burning red; Taylor caught sight of this and smiled to herself. She'd ask him about it later.

The film finished and Gabriella pulled away from Zeke, she looked very flustered. "Ok, if you'll all just follow me into the first exhibit then we'll begin our tour."

The afternoon passed slowly and was almost finished when Zeke asked her why she wasn't at school.

"Oh because I'm changing schools and I start at my new one tomorrow. My mum said I could have a day off." She explained.

"Zeke, come over here please, explain to me _why_ you have tomato stains all over your books…" Ms Darbus started ranting at Zeke.

Troy wandered casually up to Gabriella and took her in conversation. She stared into his blue eyes and was lost. Zeke was nice and everything but this guy was amazing. He couldn't look away from her. They completely connected in those few seconds and knew that they belonged together.

"Troy, Troy, I broke a nail," Sharpay ran up to him and broke the silence, "Who's this?" She pointed to Gabriella.

"This is Gabriella, Zeke's Girlfriend." Troy said the last part very quietly.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Sharpay Evans, Troy's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Sharpay, Troy."

"Ok, come on people, time to leave," Ms Darbus shouted.

Zeke came over and kissed Gabriella goodbye. "What school are you starting at tomorrow?"

"East High"

But he didn't hear her.

On the bus, Troy was silent all the way back. Taylor looked at him and knew exactly what was wrong. He loved Gabriella.


	4. A plan is formed

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially to people who put it on Story Alert and Favourite Stories. PLEASE keep reviewing!

**Thanks again… now …on with the story!**

Chapter 4

(At home)

_Troy's POV _No-ones POV

_Why??_

_Sharpay's amazing, why can't I be happy with her? Why did I give Zeke this stupid dare????????_

He logged onto his computer and went online.

(Zeke: bakerboy Sharpay: dramaqueen Troy: Playmaker Taylor: lovealgebra Chad: afrohoops Jason: kelsirocks Kelsi: pianoprincess Ryan: hatsrule)

dramaqueen: Hey Troy, what was up at the museum today, you were so quiet…?

Playmaker: I had a headache, that's all. Thanks for asking though.

Lovealgebra: Troy, are you on email?

Playmaker: Yeh, why???

Lovealgebra: oh, I just don't have your address…could I have it?

Playmaker: yeh, sure. Its: oh, thanks

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMS

Troy carried on talking to everyone but then his mail icon flashed up. Troy said to himself…

He opened the mail and read, "I saw the way you looked at Zeke and Gabriella, you like her don't you. I was nice enough to send this in email so no-one else would see it. Just tell me the truth and I'll help you get Gabriella. We all know that Zeke liked Sharpay so that shouldn't be too hard. Anyhow, Gabriella's starting at a new school tomorrow so Zeke won't see that much of her!

Cheer up though chuck……can I tell Chad and ask him to help???

Email Back soon…

Tay

X"

Troy's face looked confused, he liked the idea of having Gabriella but Zeke was one of his best friends. He couldn't hurt him like that.

He emailed back; "Thanks Taylor but I can't do that to Zeke. I'll get her email and talk to her but I'm not going to try and do anything.

("

Taylor read this and let out an exasperated (sp?) sigh. He was so stupid!

Troy went to bed just as his computer beeped again. who was that. He opened the email and read through.

"Hi

We met at the museum today. You seemed to be in a bad mood, is there anything I can do? Zeke gave me your address and he said if you don't want me to have it to kill him!

Anyhoo, I hope your feeling better now…

Ps: do you go to East High?

I'm starting there tomorrow.

See you tomorrow then…

Gabriella x X x "

Troy stared at the computer screen wondering what was going on. East High. Then she'd see Zeke every day!

Typing furiously, he told Taylor everything that had just happened. He was so mad!

Taylor replied quickly…"Do you still not like my offer from before?"

"Yes I do…best thing I've heard all day. See you tomorrow in homeroom to discuss what we're going to do."

Please read and review….I personally thought that chapter was rubbish but don't give up on the story because it does get better!

**Please give me any suggestions that you have or any ideas because if your idea gets chosen then your name will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and remember…REVIEW!!!!**

**Trivia: what number textbook is in Gabriella's locker after 'When there was me and you'?????**

**Good luck!**


	5. The plan begins

Thanks for all the reviews guys'…cherryswirl…you will be in either this chapter or the next.

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of hsm!

"So, what's the plan?" Troy asked straight away as he came into homeroom.

"You are going to do nothing," Taylor said simply.

"WHAT?!"

"You will get more and more jealous, eventually Sharpay will realise and dump you. Then, we will set Zeke up with Sharpay, Gabriella will dump Zeke, you will comfort her and all will fall into place."

Taylor said all of this as if it was the easiest plan in the world.

Troy looked confused and dazed. "But what if none of that actually happens, what if Sharpay doesn't notice me going jealous…" Troy trailed off because at that moment Gabriella came through the door. Troy stared, his eyes stuck. She looked amazing.

"Hi Troy, it is Troy right?"

"Yeh," He stuttered,"So, are you in our homeroom class?"

"Yep, erm…where's my desk?"

"Right here, next to…"

"Zeke." Taylor finished Troy's sentence.

Troy shot her a questioning look; she nodded back.

Ms Darbus came in and gave her morning speech on the evils of cell phones and dismissed the class. Troy's locker was in between Zeke's and Sharpay's. Gabriella was standing at Zeke's. Troy turned his back on Sharpay and started talking to Gabi. Sharpay was furious.

"Troy, what was that?" She asked on their way to Biology.

"What?" Troy acted clueless.

"You know exactly what, you and Gabriella, what's going on?"

"She's going out with Zeke, you know that." He turned slightly pink when he said this.

Sharpay noticed and was so mad. "You like Gabriella don't you?" She practically spat in his face.

Before he could answer, she stormed off.

Taylor walked past, looked at him and smiled. Part one was almost accomplished!

Please review, they really make me happy... )

**Cherryswirl will be in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

"You need to make it really obvious that you like her in front of Sharpay." Taylor said.

"Fine," Troy said reluctantly.

At lunch, Troy, instead of sitting with Sharpay, he went to sit with Zeke and Gabriella. Sharpay couldn't take anymore. She marched up to him and dumped him.

"You are horrible and I don't know what I ever saw in you. We're over!"

Taylor smirked. Part 1: complete.

The next part was not quite as easy. How can we set Zeke and Sharpay up?

"Taylor," Troy motioned for her to come over to talk to him in private, "What if we don't set Zeke and Sharpay up but we set me and Gabriella up!"

Taylor nodded thoughtfully.

"That could work, we just have to set you two up with Zeke too…"

"Basketball practice. How about if I go early and tell Gabriella that Zeke was meeting her in the gym early. Zeke doesn't turn up; Gabriella and me are alone. You can get Zeke to come in next and see us together, they'll break up…"

He urged Taylor in his mind to agree.

"What if Gabriella won't."

"Won't what?"

"Well, if you make a move on her then she might pull away and say that she's cheating on Zeke and that it's wrong."

Troy looked disappointed.

"What if I don't make a move but just talk to her. We'd still be alone and Zeke might not like it."

"OK," Taylor looked doubtful.

Basketball practice came, Taylor was with Zeke and Troy had given the message to Gabriella.

They wandered to the gym together. Troy started to get nervous about what they were about to do. He also started to feel guilty but then remembered that it was all fake technically. It all started on a dare!

The gym was dark, they switched the lights on and the court was illuminated.

"I'll wait with you for Zeke if you like," Troy suggested.

"Sure," Gabriella replied a little too quickly. She blushed.

Then something happened that Troy never expected.

The door was flung open, Sharpay staggered in making out with someone. They paused for breath and looked around.

"Zeke!" Gabriella shouted. She started to cry.

"Wait, Gabriella, Stop!"

Gabriella ran out of the gym, her head in her hands. Troy raced after her.

She kept on running until they were on the field.

"Gabriella, wait up, it's me." Troy tried to stop her running.

Gabriella sped up. Troy used all his strength to sprint after her. He caught up and grabbed her arm pulling her to sit on the grass.

"He cheated on me," She managed to say in between sobs.

Troy pulled her close into his chest and immediately she calmed down. Her breathing became regular again. He stroked her hair and quietened her down.

She smelled his aroma; this was where she belonged.

Sitting up straight, she looked around and laughed.

"I never knew I could run," She giggled.

Troy felt his heart melt. The sound of her laugh was amazing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeh, thanks Troy."

She lent over and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed bright red.

"Erm, what made Zeke ask me out anyway that first day at the museum?" Gabriella asked.

Troy hesitated, "Well we were playing truth or dare and we dared Zeke to go out with the next girl in a blue top that he saw." It didn't seem as funny when told to Gabriella.

She started at him with a look that said 'boys are so stupid!'

"Well, I guess I was better off without him anyway then!"

"Yeh, well, there you go!"

"You're missing basketball practice!"

"Never mind. Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeh, Zeke was supposed to take me but I'd rather not!"

They both laughed.

The ride home was silent. Not an awkward silence but a peaceful silence.

"Third house along, the one with the blue door," Gabriella directed him. "Thanks a lot Troy."

Troy got out and walked her to the door. They stood and looked into each other's eyes. Without thinking, they leaned in and kissed: a meaningful, powerful kiss. Troy tased her lip gloss, **CherrySwirl.** Gabriella opened her lips slowly and let Troy explore.

When they stopped, Gabriella laughed nervously.

"What now?" She asked.

"Well, you could go out with me, or we could just be friends."

"I think I prefer the first option!"

"Me too," Troy confirmed it with another kiss and walked back to the car. He had never felt like this before.

Gabriella let herself into the house. She leant on the back of the door and sighed. Life was good.

**Please review and tell me any suggestions. Thanks for reading. xxx**


	7. Preparation

Winter prom rolled around and votes were taken as to who was going to be crowned King and Queen. Everyone thought Troy and Gabriella were going to win easily but no-one knew about Sharpay's plan. She wasn't happy with Zeke anymore; she wished she had never broken up with Troy.

Sharpay had realised that the only way to get close to Troy was to win Snow Queen. She consulted her glitter ball about it, "Right. I HAVE TO WIN. There is no 'two ways' about it. If I don't win, it'll be a Troy and Gabriella happy ending. I know that Troy is stupid, he's a boy. I also know that Gabriella hasn't exactly been giving him, let's say, what he _wants. _Now, at the prom, all I need is for Ms Darbus to read out my name on that little slip of paper and then I _can_ give Troy what he wants, and more. "

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

As Sharpay made her plans, Troy and Gabriella went out into town and made their own plans. Gabriella tried on dress after dress but just couldn't find _the one. _Troy sat outside the dressing room as Gabriella tried on dresses at the last store in the mall. She pulled the curtain away and stepped out. Troy couldn't breathe. Gabriella was wearing a midnight blue, floor sweeping gown. The front was just low enough to see her cleavage; the back was enticingly low in an elegant scoop. Her olive skin was radiant and her loose curls came out of the up-do she had that day. The sparkling 'T' on her chest stood out and just reflected light onto her already beautiful face. Troy was amazed. He knew she was beautiful already but here was this angel in front of him. Gabriella smiled and turned to go back into the changing room. Troy's smile faded slowly as Gabriella was changing. She wouldn't sleep with him. She kept on making excuses and Troy couldn't understand why. He was so ready to take the next step in their relationship but she was just holding back.

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM



They paid for the spectacular gown and drove home. Gabriella noticed that Troy was distant when he kissed her goodbye. She didn't say anything as she had just made him trail around 3 malls and countless shops. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Erm, yer I guess…see ya" Troy pecked Gabriella's cheek as he turned away.

Gabi shook it off and told herself that he was just tired.

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

"The nominations for Snow Queen are: Gabriella Montez, Trisha Collins and Sharpay Evans. Nominations for Snow King are: Troy Bolton, Ryan Evans and Daniel Watergate. Congratulations to all. Please place your votes at the front desk. Have a good day."

The announcement came at registration, Sharpay seemed so pleased with herself that Gabriella wondered whether something was being planned but as she and Troy left the room, she thought nothing more of it.

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

**Thanks for reading, please comment, next chapter very soon I promise. xxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Action

FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER

The morning of the prom dawned bright and clear. Gabriella woke, cleansed her face more than usual and dressed in loose, comfy clothing as normal on a Saturday. Later on, Taylor would be coming around and they would prepare for the prom together before Troy and Chad picked them up in the limo to take them to East High.

Gabriella knew that tonight, at the after party she'd lose her virginity. She'd been preparing herself mentally and physically for it for a very long time. Troy was ready and now, so was she.

Troy dressed himself in his basketball kit and went outside. Was he really going to do this? Dump Gabriella on the day of the prom, her _first _prom. She wasn't ready to give him what he wanted. Well, he could wait until next week…

Sharpay woke at 6am that morning. She wasn't going to waste any time. She drove straight to the mall and started her facial. Then she went to Phillipe, her French make-up stylist. By 4pm, she was finished, ready and raring to go.

The after party was to be held at Sharpay's house as her parents really let her get away with murder! She had placed flower petals in the bath tub and candles all over the bedroom. Ryan walked in, shook his head, and walked out. He knew what she was up to. He hadn't figured out that the boy in question was Troy, but he was close.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"TAYLOR! THE LIMO'S HERE!"

Gabriella and Taylor walked down the stairs and opened the front door; Chad and Troy were outside straightening their ties. Troy was wearing a dark tuxedo with a pale blue shirt so as to match Gabriella's blue theme. As Taylor was wearing red, Chad's shirt was a dark red. They all looked amazing. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips as they made their way to the car.

In the car, Gabriella and Troy sat in silence, it was peaceful until they reached East High. They were hit by a wall of sound. Troy grabbed Gabriella and pulled her inside. He looked around the room and smiled, it looked amazing and so did Gabriella.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"The winner of this year's Snow King, TROY BOLTON!"

The hall erupted into cheers. Everyone was expecting it and they were right. He really was king of the school.

"And, this year's Snow Queen, SHARPAY EVANS!"

The hall went silent. Everyone looked first at Sharpay as she made her way onto the stage to collect the tiara, second at Gabriella. This wasn't right. Gabriella smiled. She was so pleased that she didn't have to 

walk up onto the stage in front of everyone. Troy looked at Sharpay from on the stage and his heart leaped. She looked breathtaking. And he had the chance to dance with her. But, she had dumped him. She wouldn't be interested and he had Gabriella.

The King and Queen had to have one dance together in the spotlight. Troy and Sharpay moved to the centre of the hall and manoeuvred themselves into hold. Troy could feel his heart pounding; he could feel her breath on his neck as they moved into a cuddle. They swayed in time to the music. Her curves fit perfectly into his muscles. The world disappeared from around them. Old memories of heated make-out sessions filled Troy's head. Those feelings for Gabriella just vanished. The music ended and a slightly smattered round of applause could be heard. They looked into each other's eyes, leaned forwards and were so close. "NOW! LET'S PARTY UP AND PARTY DOWN!" Troy and Sharpay whipped away from each other. Chad was the DJ and he had just ruined the moment for them completely.

Troy went over to Chad, "Why did you do that?! You could see I was busy!"

"You're with Gabi, don't hurt her man."

Troy met Gabriella at the punch table. They chatted about the King and Queen dance for a bit but then Gabriella noticed Troy getting flustered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about, us."

"And…"

"Well, I'm…"

Troy was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. He looked around to see Sharpay. She's changed from her pink ball gown into hot pants, a corset, fishnets and knee-high leather stiletto boots. Her hazel eyes were lined in make-up. To Troy, she looked hot, sexy, and irresistible. He felt himself erect as she started to speak. "Ms Darbus wants to talk to you in the hall."

"Erm, ok…"

Troy walked off with Sharpay to the hall. She grabbed his hand and pushed him into the nearest genitor's closet. "Finally, I can give you what you want."

Sharpay smashed her lips into his, the familiar sensation ran through the two of them as they moved roughly around the confined space. He didn't have the chance to resist, he didn't want to resist. She expertly undid his shirt; he undid her corset, revealing her lacy bra. She shoved him onto the floor, straddled him and started to kiss and caress him all over his bare, muscled torso. Then, she undid his trousers, running her manicured fingers lower and lower. He was now in his boxers, she was still far too covered up for Troy. He tried to undo her shorts but she shoved him onto the floor again. She then undid the lace up shorts, slowly and teasingly. Troy started to sweat; he had never felt like this before. She then whipped off the remaining lace from the shorts and peeled them down her legs. She took them off the tip of her toe. Now standing in her underwear, fishnets and killer boots; Sharpay undid her 

suspenders, they came off with a twang. Next she turned around, showed him the rear view too, crouched down and started to grind against him. She could feel his erection burning a hole in her lacy underwear. She spun round and kissed him for all she was worth. He reached over, still kissing her, into his tuxedo and pulled out a small, plastic square. She stopped, recognised it and smiled. She still had her amazing boots on, started to take them off, but Troy stopped her. He loved the feeling of the patent leather along his legs, the feeling of the heels scratching his torso as she stood up and straddled him once more. He ran his hands along her bare back, undid the last piece of clothing on her chest revealing her breasts. The lace fell to the floor and Troy gasped, he had never seen anything so beautiful. The last time they had made-out, they had only gotten down to underwear. He sucked and kissed her breasts. She felt her nipples harden and groaned. This felt so good. Troy ran his hands further down her back and was half way through removing her panties to reveal her modesty when they heard a noise. They both stopped, panting and sweating.

Sharpay hurriedly pulled up her panties, put her bra on, clipped her suspenders, tied her shorts, laced up her corset and stepped outside. She saw Chad down the hall, looking for someone. "Who are you looking for?"

"Troy. Have you seen him?"

"Last time I saw him was when he walked into the bathroom"

"What were you doing in there?" Chad asked, nodding towards the closet.

"Just looking for some more plastic cups, we've almost run out."

"OK, well, thanks anyway."

Troy heard this and waited until Chad had gone. He then slipped out, looked around and ran to the other bathroom. Chad would be sure to check there next. His heart was still racing, his blood pounding. Gabriella would never give him that. Ever.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The prom ended and everyone went outside to get a lift to Sharpay's house. Gabriella and Troy left hand in hand. Gabriella now knowing anything that had gone on previously that night.

At Sharpay's, halfway through the party, Gabriella got a call off her mother. "Gabi honey, I'm really sick, could you come home via the pharmacist?"

"Sure mom, when do you want me home?"

"Maybe now? Is that alright sweetie?"

"Yeah mom, that's fine. I'll be there in 10."

Gabi searched for Troy and told him she had to leave early. He nodded understandingly.



"I'll see you later then."

Gabi left turned right and caught the last bus home.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy was so thankful that she had had to go. Now he could search for Sharpay. He wanted more. Before, he had had a taster. Now, he wanted the real thing.

He went upstairs after looking everywhere downstairs. He finally reached the last door. Opening the door, the smell of candles reached him immediately. He wandered through another door and stopped in his tracks. Sharpay was there. She had changed again. Now she was wearing just a thong lined with lace and fluff and a strapless bra to match. She had on her right hand a handcuff, and on her left foot a handcuff. Troy closed the door and in one swift motion removed her bra. He sucked hard for about a minute when he stopped for breath. He then saw the bathtub, filled with rose petals. He removed all of his clothes, even his boxers. Sharpay gasped and quickly undid her panties and ran them down her newly shaved leg. They grasped each other and felt each other in places everywhere. Troy picked her up and carried her into the bathtub where the water and bubbles lapped over their skin, devouring her breasts. Troy nipped and bit all over her body. He locked himself into the hand cuffs both on her foot and her hand. Finally, after waiting for so long, he entered into her. She groaned manically. He rubbed and rubbed against her. In and out. In and out. She screamed and sighed with pleasure. He rubbed her back and chest with his wet, slippery hands. She reached out of the bathtub and grabbed a bottle of champagne she had left in the mini fridge. Draining half of the bath, she popped it open and began a provocative and enticing strip-tease. She poured the champagne over her breasts where he thankfully lapped up the waterfall of champagne that cascaded off. They carried on intercourse and stopped. They both sighed. Sore and tired they collapsed against the side of the tub. Sharpay now lay on top of Troy, his muscles on her back. He kissed, caressed and nipped at her shoulders and neck, she wriggled and groaned, asking and moaning for more. He would have happily given her more if the door hadn't opened.

**WHO'S IT GONNA BEEE!! PLEASE COMMENT. NEXT CHAPTER SOOOON!**


End file.
